


Coddled

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yuuri gives his pet a treat





	

Victor sat on the floor, his blue eyes looking up at Yuuri with complete trust and obedience as he stayed stock-still, every muscle relaxed but as quiet as if he were sculpted from marble. A thick leather collar was fastened around his neck, snug and gleaming in the dim light. He was wearing nothing else but a pair of tight rubber shorts that left little to the imagination. He glanced up as Yuuri strode into the room, knee-high boots clomping noisily on the floor.

Yuuri smiled down at his pet, gently running his hand through the silver hair, then pulling roughly at the end of his pass, sweet smile turning dark as he circled around Victor. He put a finger to his lips, grinning as he thought of all the things he could do with the time they had tonight, and with his pet’s willingness to obey. Unlike his pet, he was fully clothed; leather pants tucked into his boots, with a loose fitting black t-shirt hung over his frame. Pacing back in front, he chuckled, a low-pitched noise, and said, “Well what do you think, Vitya?”

Blue eyes ran over well-muscled legs as his Master traipsed around the room, obviously trying to show off his figure. The hand in his hair made him sigh, then gasp as it turned cruel and delivered pain. When Yuuri spoke, Victor whined in answer and leaned forward slightly; his knees pressed into the wooden floor as he rocked a bit, whimpering and groveling at Victor, wordlessly begging him to start their little game. In a moment, he settled back into position on his hands and knees, but once more fixed his blue eyes on Yuuri’s, pleading silently. 

Yuuri watched his pet squirm with some amusement, not offering him any words of consolation or reassurance. To see him so excited already was a treat, and one Yuuri planned to enjoy fully. He knew even if he were to turn away, he’d feel Victor’s gaze burning into him, following his every movement. The knowledge satisfied him, and when the whimpering and moaning stopped, he stepped forward and gently ran his hand along Victor’s spine. 

At the touch, Vitya shivered, and arched, whining again, but much more quietly now that Yuuri had initiated the play. His collar jingled as Yuuri’s hand brushed over it, the tag with his Master’s initials on it reflecting brightly onto the far wall. He murred loudly and rolled his head around in pleasure, hair falling over his eyes.

“Let’s see how well you can obey tonight, first.” Yuuri mumbled, fingertips slowly prodding the base of Victor’s spine, going lower and lower until he was teasing Victor’s entrance through the shorts, and none too softly, either. His rough treatment continued for a long while, his pants becoming increasingly tight and his grin ever increasing.

At the first push, Vitya yelped loudly, then as the sensation continued, began growling. His face flushed an alarming shade of red, and twisted into a tight grimace as he tried to at least hold back on the noises he was making. His head and shoulders began to lower themselves down as he bowed, trembling now as the pleasurable heat flowed up his spine and then back down in a rush, causing a tightening in his stomach.

“Aww, already?” Yuuri purred, finally stopping his endless torture. The growling from his pet ceased, and he straightened up, pacing back to where he could look Victor in the eyes. He stuck out his lower lip in a mocking pout. “I’m rather disappointed, Vitya, it seems you’re losing your edge, hmm?” He hummed, running his hand, deceptively soothing, over Victor’s bare back again. Then his fist was in his pet’s hair, yanking his head back. He began to undo his pants with his free hand, semi-erect cock springing free from its confines. He sighed in relief, the hand in Victor’s hair loosening and rubbing little circles in his scalp. “Now, Vitya, you know what to do. Suck.”

Obediently, Victor wet his lips and leaned forward, keeping his hands on the floor as he dragged his tongue up Yuuri’s shaft, once, twice, three times, slicking it with his saliva before flicking the tip of his tongue over Yuuri’s tip. After that, he pulled back, allowing himself one excited pant, huffing hot air over Yuuri’s dick, before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. 

Yuuri groaned quietly, his suddenly soft voice murmuring praises to his puppy as the other began to lick and mouth at his cock. He alternated between rubbing Victor’s scalp and neck and pulling lightly on his hair, grunting deep in his throat as his tip was taken into his pet’s mouth. At Vitya’s slow pace, however, he yanked harder, pulling his pet closer.

Victor’s yelps and whimpers made themselves heard each time Yuuri pulled on his hair, and then quieted down again as the pulling switched to rubbing. He was trying to decide if the harsh treatment or the soft felt better when he was jerked forward, forced to take in more of his Master’s cock, and soundlessly he complied, going even further than he was bidden and swallowing Yuuri’s cock completely into the warmth of his mouth. His tongue danced along the shaft, feeling every wrinkle and vein and tasting the leaking precum, before he began taking long, dragging gulps at the thick appendage.

Yuuri moaned, rocking his hips just slightly into Vitya’s open maw. “Ah, ah- good boy, Vitya, such a good boy…” Victor’s mouth was hot and tight, and moan after moan dropped from Yuuri’s lips as his pet sucked him off, going faster and faster. The knot in Yuuri’s stomach suddenly tightened, and Yuuri hummed loudly. “Would you like a treat, Vitya~? Hmm? Are you ready?” Not waiting for an answer, he let go and released his load into Victor’s throat, a throaty moan of his pet’s name leaving his lips.

At the sudden salty taste, Victor’s gag reflex protested and his throat tightened, but he forced himself to swallow, nearly gagging again as he gulped Yuuri’s cum down, but the feeling passed, and he pulled his head off Yuuri’s cock, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. Dazed and almost painfully hard now, Victor stared straight forward, vision swimming out of focus.

Immediately, Yuuri’s hands were on Victor’s throat, stroking gently and murmuring softly to his pet. “Oh Vitya, you were so good, such a good boy, taking your treat so well, you’ve made me proud, dear, you have…” He went on like this as Victor recovered, gently rubbing over his neck and shoulders, petting his hair, fingers tracing over the curve of his throat. 

As Victor began to respond, whimpering happily and nudging shamelessly against Yuuri’s hand, the younger male gave him a final pat and straightened up, cooing, “Oh, but my sweet little Vitya still needs release, doesn’t he? And my stamina is something to brag about, right? So I guess I’ll fuck you tonight, you have been such an obedient little pup, after all…”

Hearing this, Victor’s happy whimpering turned into excited yelping, and, still not moving from his spot or jumping up on Yuuri- that would be the wrong thing to do- he thrust his head forward and nuzzled into Yuuri’s thigh, groveling, worshipping, anything to get his Master’s cock inside him faster.

“Alright, alright boy, easy Vitya,” Yuuri said, laughing lightly, and picked his pet up, cradling him and cooing to him as he walked over to their bed, making his pup turn scarlet yet again. Victor was laid out on the bed on his back, where he immediately spread his legs, silent but with his eyes pleading with Yuuri not to tease him for too long.

Yuuri pressed a kiss to his pet’s nose, then just next to his mouth, dodging when Victor tried to turn his head and make it a full kiss. “Ah, ah. Now be a good boy, Vitya,” Yuuri warned, and had no more trouble from his pet. He continued trailing kisses along Victor’s jaw, down his neck, so lightly that Victor squirmed in surprise, but didn’t protest.

As his Master’s mouth closed around his nipple, however, he arched into the feeling, whining eagerly. This action was rewarded, rather than punished, with a sharp nip before Yuuri’s tongue swirled around, twice, very quickly, before he moved on to the next, repeating his previous actions. Victor felt his Master’s movements getting more frantic, and he wriggled under the attention as Yuuri kissed and nipped down his stomach.

The shorts proved a bit of a problem, but with a bit of a struggle and a few firm tugs, they were finally off, and Vitya groaned loudly as he was freed, his cock standing at attention as Yuuri tossed the shorts to the side, grinning widely. Victor whined sharply as Yuuri skipped over it completely in favor of biting and sucking deep marks in Victor’s thighs, much to the other’s frustrated delight.

Finally, finally, Victor got to see the sight of Yuuri removing his own clothing and grabbing a bottle from the middle drawer of his dressed and spreading the substance liberally over two of his fingers. “Forgive me, Vitya, but I’m sure you’re just as impatient as I am,” he said smoothly, before pressing both slick fingers inside Victor, earning a high, drawn-out yelp.

Victor panted as the burn of having Yuuri’s fingers shoved inside him gradually dulled, and then he whimpered for Yuuri’s attention before squirming, trying to get him to start moving. Yuuri’s dark eyes turned back on Victor’s, sucking him in, so that he almost didn’t notice when his Master said, “I’m going to make you come untouched, Vitya. Would you like that?” The loud whimper said he definitely was not, but they both knew he didn’t have much of a choice.

Yuuri began thrusting his digits in and out, and as the burn returned to Victor’s body, he bit his lip roughly to stop from whimpering, and took it dutifully. His muffled noise grew louder as Yuuri pressed deeper, stretched wider, until finally he was satisfied and pulled his fingers out, Victor whimpering at the sudden lack of sensation.

He wasn’t kept waiting for long, however, and he watched as Yuuri slicked himself with the lube, tilting his head back as he slowly stroked himself back to his full length, red and veiny and incredibly tempting to Vitya, who whimpered quietly. He had to repress the urge to stiffen up as Yuuri’s head pressed at his entrance, then past the ring of muscle there, stretching him open.

Victor arched, jaw slack in a silent groan as Yuuri slowly pushed all the way inside him, then froze, the two of them joined together. Victor slowly relaxed again, trembling and flushed as he got used to his Master’s cock, then, very subtly, he nodded. 

He didn’t last long under the fast pace Yuuri set, from the very beginning. At his pet’s nod, Yuuri drew back his hips until only his head was inside Vitya, then snapped them forward again and causing Victor to cry out, and he continued, each cry of his pet bringing him closer to his own climax as Victor seemed to grow tighter and tighter around him.

Bright colors danced behind Victor’s eyes as he squeezed them shut tightly, soon not even bothering to stifle the loud yelps and growls that slipped through his clenched teeth. With each thrust, Yuuri was brushing against, if not slamming directly into, that spot inside him that made him see stars. But he still needed permission.

His yelps grew frantic as Yuuri’s fingers roughly grabbed at his hips, pinning them down in a vice grip as he pounded into his pet, huffing out barely legible praises as he did. Grinning slyly down at his pup, he purred, “Come on, Vitya, come for me…”

Victor didn’t hesitate, and let himself release, Yuuri’s choked name on his lips as he came all over Yuuri’s stomach and his own. The site proved too much for Yuuri, who followed almost immediately after, then stayed there, deep inside his pet and trembling as he forced himself not to collapse onto Victor. 

After a moment, he slowly pulled out, ignoring the fluid that leaked out of Victor’s abused hole, and gently stroked his lover’s hair. “Victor? Are you alright?” His voice, a bit rough but thick with happiness, answered quickly, “Yes, Yuuri.” Yuuri stood up, hand lingering on Victor’s shoulder; he was reluctant to part with him, but knew it was necessary.

“I’ll be right back, Victor.” He mumbled, gently rubbing the shoulder under his hand. “Okay. I’m okay, Yuuri, just tired.” The other reassured him, and Yuuri had to be satisfied with that, and strode out of the room, only stopping once to pull on a pair of discarded sweatpants from the floor.

While he was gone, Victor sighed and palmed his throat; still raw and aching just as much as the rest of his body, but it was dulled by his afterglow. After an attempt at sitting up that immediately left him drowsy again, he laid back down on the bed, eyes drooping.

He awoke to the soft, gentle feeling of Yuuri sponging off his stomach. Their eyes met, and each gave the other a reassuring smile, before Yuuri finished cleaning Victor up and tossed the rag to the floor.

“Here, have a drink and eat a little.” He mumbled, helping Victor sit up. There was a chill in the air now, and as Yuuri handed off a glass of cold water, Victor shivered, but downed it all in a few smooth gulps, sighing contentedly as it soothed his throat. He put the glass down, and Yuuri pushed a nightshirt into his hands, which he shrugged on.

“Do you feel like eating?” Yuuri’s fingers were softly playing with the hair over Victor’s nape, and he let his eyes droop for a moment again before he nodded reluctantly, not feeling very hungry but knowing it would reassure Yuuri if he ate. 

He nibbled on the crackers Yuuri had brought him and found himself eating one after another, the empty, battered feeling of his body, wracked with exhaustion, slowly faded into a pleasant, drowsy haze, and when he had nodded for the umpteenth time, Yuuri smiled and gently took the box of crackers from him before laying him back down on the bed.

He turned away, and felt warmth spread from his spine as Yuri pressed against him, arms wrapping around Victor as they tangled their legs together and lazily drew the blankets up, making a haphazard job of it and not caring in the slightest.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Victor rumbled out, before he could fall into a deeper sleep.

“I love you too, Victor,” Yuuri answered, and then all was darkness.


End file.
